die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
List of unnamed Olympus Has Fallen terrorists
This is a list of unnamed terrorists with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on Olympus Has Fallen and London Has Fallen. Olympus Has Fallen North Korean AC-130 pilot This pilot activated the AC-130 gunship's turrets and opened fired upon several civilians using aforementioned guns. This gunship also fired off several flares before being shot down by a F-22 Raptor fighter. : The first pilot was played by Josiah D. Lee in "Olympus Has Fallen" North Korean AC-130 co-pilot This co-pilot was seen alongside the main pilot inside the AC-130 gunship. : The second pilot was portrayed by Jeramie Dominguez in "Olympus Has Fallen" North Korean suicide bomber This suicide bomber was the first to attempt to blow himself up by the gate to the White House entrance. He was the first to be shot and killed by Mike Banning. : The first suicide bomber was played by an Ron Yuan in "Olympus Has Fallen." North Korean suicide bomber 2 This suicide bomber was the second one to attempt to detonate a self-strapped bomb and blow open the White House lawn entrance. Unlike the first bomber, he was successful and as a result caused agent Mike Banning to jump and duck for cover. This bomber's death resulted in a successful siege of the White House for the K.U.F. : The second suicide bomber was played by Lewis Tan in "Olympus Has Fallen." North Korean gunman This soldier was the first one seen scheming and acting suspicious prior to the siege. Once the second suicide bomber blew apart the gate, this man was one of the three main men leading the eventually successful raid. : This North Korean soldier was played by Philip Tan in "Olympus Has Fallen." Second North Korean gunman This soldier was one of the first terrorist operatives first seen putting on a mask once the gate explosion was successful. He was the main one leading the opening charge and was seen alongside the masked aforementioned North Korean soldier. : This North Korean soldier was played by Brett Chan in "Olympus Has Fallen." Third North Korean gunman This soldier was the third one seen helping lead the remaining K.U.F. commandos through the destroyed gate entrance. He was seen following the first and second gunmen and covered fire for his comrades. : This North Korean soldier was played by an unknown stunt performer in "Olympus Has Fallen." Female K.U.F. sniper This female terrorist was seen with a spotter during the siege at the North Lawn of the White House. She killed three DC Metro officers shooting at the terrorists from the other side of the fence. She was then killed by Mike Banning who shot her in the head with careful aim. : This female sniper was played by Arden Cho in "Olympus Has Fallen." First RPG Soldier A North Korean commando armed with an RPG was seen firing in the opposite direction of a second soldier also armed with a rocket-propelled grenade launcher. He was only seen rather briefly. : The first RPG-armed soldier was played by an unknown stunt actor in "Olympus Has Fallen." Second RPG Soldier This second soldier armed with a rocket-propelled grenade launcher ended up causing the most collateral damage. After claiming the lives of two White House guards by destroying one of the Oval Office front gate security boxes, this soldier then proceeded to take out the remaining retreating Secret Service agents by firing into the Oval Office entrance, killing the final three agents, with the exception of Mike Banning, who escaped up the stairway inside. : This second RPG-armed soldier was played by Lewis Tan in "Olympus Has Fallen." Hallway gunman This K.U.F. commando was among the men attacking the North Lawn of the White House and killing Secret Service agents and Emergency Response Team agents. After they entered through the White House, he was seen raiding the hallways. After Agent Roma and another agent fell back after two of their agents we're killed. That gunman briefly blind fired at the hallway where the two agents are at. Then he tossed a flash grenade to blind them. After an Secret Service agent was blinded, he killed that agent. But Agent Roma turned his head away from the flashes of the flashbang. Roma then quickly turned around and shot that North Korean soldier in the head, killing him. : This North Korean operative was played by Eric Stratemeier in "Olympus Has Fallen." Armory/Control room terrorist This terrorist was seen attacking the hallways near the Armory/Control room. As they planted breaching charges at the doors to the control room, that terrorist threw the flash grenade into the control room to blind the three Secret Service agents in there before he and his comrades killed them. After the successful takeover, he had a picture of the First Son Connor Asher and was assigned to look for him in the surveillance cameras so his leader Kang Yeonsak will use him to leverage Connor's father, President Asher. Then that commando heard something and went to check it out with his pistol raised. As he was coming to door, Mike Banning surprised him and then stabbed that terrorist five times in the chest. Then Banning finishes him off by slashing him the throat, killing that terrorist. : This terrorist was played by Arnold Chon in "Olympus Has Fallen." Kang's henchman That terrorist was searching around for Connor Asher. He searched in the basement for him. When he spotted Connor climbing up the vertical shaft, Mike Banning grabs him from behind and choked him to death just as the man was about to apprehend Connor. : This North Korean soldier was played by Peter Jae in "Olympus Has Fallen." Cho henchman 1 That henchman was on the roof of the White House with Cho and their three KUF comrades. They stood guard on the roof. When their boss, Kang Yeonsak, warns Cho them the SEAL team is about to arrived and use the Hydra 6 anti-aircraft weapon on them, he has that henchman and the others to guard the roof. Then when Mike Banning arrived in the roof access, that henchman spots him. But Banning charged at him and shot him in the leg and uses him as a human shield. After Banning killed the two henchman using that terrorist as a shield, the fourth commando pinned the agent in. Banning executes that terrorist when a round to the head. : Kang's henchman was played by Danny Le Boyer in "Olympus Has Fallen." Cho henchman 2 That terrorist was assigned guarding the roof of the White House. When Cho was alerted that the SEAL team is about to arrive and get ready to repel boarders, that henchman was assigned to guard the roof access as the Hydra 6 was being lifted up to be used against the SEAL team. Then Mike Banning arrived in the roof access and wounds one of his comrades to be used as a human shield. That terrorist tried to attack Banning, but Banning killed him with a round to the head. : That henchman was played by Simon Rhee in "Olympus Has Fallen." Cho henchman 3 That KUF commando was among those guarding the roof of the White House when they seized control of it. After Cho was informed that the SEAL team is arriving, he tells him and the other men with him to guard the roof on both sides as the Hydra 6 was being lifted up. Suddenly, Mike Banning arrives on the roof access. After Banning wounds one to be used as a human shield and kills one comrade, that terrorist fires at him. But Banning kills that henchman in the roof access. : That henchman was played by Andy Cheng in "Olympus Has Fallen." Cho henchman 4 That terrorist was guarding the roof of the White House. As Cho was alerted that a SEAL team was arriving, he has that henchmen and the others to guard the roof as the anti-aircraft weapon Hydra 6 was being lifted to take out the incursion team. When Mike Banning arrives on the roof and kills three of his comrades, that henchman pins Banning while firing at him. As the Hydra 6 was annihilating the SEAL team, Banning shoots out that commando's left and quickly finishes him off by shooting at his chest. : That terrorist was played by Allen Jo in "Olympus Has Fallen." Front lobby terrorist This terrorist was in the PEOC bunker when Mike Banning shut down the video chat access to the bunker so his leader Kang Yeonsak won't be able to execute any hostages in the live feed. Then he went Kang, Cho and three others to the lobby of the White House to try to execute Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan in front of the media. As McMillan made it outside, he was among the terrorists prepared to kill her when Banning killed Cho from the stairway that is near the lobby. That commando briefly fired at their intruder, but was killed by Banning. : This terrorist was played by Peter Jae in "Olympus Has Fallen." Front lobby terrorist 2 That terrorist was among those in the PEOC bunker when Mike Banning shut off the video access to prevent his leader Kang Yeonsak from using to execute hostages on live feeds. Kang tells him, along Cho and three other henchmen that they are leaving the bunker with Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan to killed her in the front door in front of the media. As McMillan was slowly walking towards the front door, Kang and the others prepared to fire at her when Banning killed Cho and another henchman from the nearby stairway. Then he and the others cover Kang as he, along with one of the other men, retreated to the bunker. That henchman and another one go to the stairway to deal with Banning. Then Banning grabbed that terrorist's arm and shot him in the head in close range, instantly killing that commando. : That terrorist was played by Stephen Oyung in "Olympus Has Fallen." London Has Fallen To be added when that movie is released. Category:List Category:Olympus Has Fallen characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Killed by protagonist